Lo mas importante para mi
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: YAOI KakeruxNao El peque esta interesado alguien, pero este lo estara en el?


bueno este es mi primer fic de furuba, la pareja es algo rara pero se me ocurrio y pense que era bonita es un kakeru (mas conocido como nabe) xnao (el peque), si lo se es rara xd pero yo tambien no se me puede pedir mas

advertencias: este fic contiene yaoi, o mas bien shonen-asi, es decir relacion chicoxchico, si no te gusta no lo leas

sin nada mas os dejo el fic, que lo disfruteis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lo mas importante para mi

idiota , eso era lo que se repet a mentalmente, como podr a haber pasado algo as !? era un buen chico (na: como tobi!!, perd n pero tenia que decirlo xdd), sacaba buenas notas, era obediente, pero por que!? por que le tenia que pasar esto ahora?

cualquiera pensar a que estaba exagerando, bueno si piensas mas as tampoco es muy grabe que te guste alguien de tu mismo sexo no .? mentira!!!!

plaff!!!

-peque!!- grito alguien detr s suya, iba tan concentrado que no se hab a dado cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y se hab a estampado contra ella

-kakeru! que le has hecho!?- dijo kimi al verlos a los dos- no hace falta que os pele is por mi, si total no me gust is ninguno

-nadie se esta peleando por ti!!!- grito el mas peque o sent ndose de golpe mientras un hilo de sangre le bajaba por la frente

-ahhh peque estas sangrando!

-no es nada- se puso de pie mirando a otro lado para disimular su sonrojo y sacudirse la ropa

-que pasa aqu ?- pregunto yuki saliendo del cuarto junto con macho- nao que te ha pasado!

-nada- contesto de mala gana

-kakeru le ha pegado porque nao esta enamorado de mi- contesto kimi con tono melodram tico ech ndose al suelo

-pero que dices!!! yo no soy capaz de matar a una mosca y adem s me encantas las cosas bonitas y achuchables, como iba a pegar al peque con lo mono que es- esto provoco que el nombrado se sonrojara a mas no poder- wa ahora tienes fiebre?? ser por el porrazo!?

se acerco a el abraz ndolo por los hombros y toc ndole una mejilla, esto fue demasiado para nao que perdi todas sus fuerzas y se desmayo en los brazos del mayor

-ah! que le has hecho kakeru!!- grito kimi, ya hab a varias personas que al pasar pos los pasillo se les hab an quedado mirando y hab an huido por los gritos de la chica

-yo no he hecho nada!- le replico cogiendo al peque o en brazos- ser mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermer a

-ir con tigo- dijo yuki preocupado- kimi, machi pod is encargaros del consejo mientras tanto?- machi iba a responder pero los gritos de kimi la callaron

-waaa lo que vosotros quer is es aprovecharos del peque o e inocente nao!!! abusadores de ni os inocentes!!

-pero que dices!!! gritaron ambos

-no me esperaba eso de ti yun-yun- volvi a hablar ignor ndolos a ambos

-eso quiere decir que de mi si te lo esperabas? dijo kakeru mir ndola mal

-------------------------------------------------------

cuando lograron callar a kimi llevaron al menor a la enfermer a, por suerte la herida solo era superficial as que se la curaron r pido y lo dejaron descansar en una cama, yuki volvi a la sala del consejo mientras nabe se quedaba para cuidarle.

sonr o mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara acarici ndole de paso la mejilla, y pensar que me he peleado innumerables veces por un ni o como tu, je si no fueras tan orgulloso

estuvo mirando un buen rato su rostro deteni ndose en sus labios, estaba tan concentrado que su deseo pudo mas que el, y comenz a acercarse hasta rozarlos con los propios, a pesar de que solo hab a sido un roce pudo comprobar lo exquisitos que eran esos labios. se separo al notar como nao comenzaba a despertarse, el peque abri los ojos enfocando el rostro de kakeru cerca demasiado cerca

-ah!!!- grito y le dio un pu etazo sentandose sonrrojado- que rayos hacias tan cerca!?

-hey tampoco te pongas as , solo estaba viendo si tenias fiebre replico sentandose en el suelo y sobandose la cabeza

-e-eso no es escusa!- dijo aun mas rojo

-hey ya se lo que te pasa- se levanto y se inclino quedando muy cerca del peque o- lo que a ti te pasa es que yo te gusto

-queeeee!? como pudes decir semejante tonteria

-a no es cierto? entonces por que te pones tan rojo? eh?- llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de nao y la acaricio mientras este cerraba fuertemente los ojos mas rojo que un tomate- estas monisimo sonrrojado

nao no sabia que estaba pasando, su corazon latia a cien por hora, nabe estaba demasiado cerca y lo sabia a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podia sentir su respiraci n muy cerca de su boca. el menor lo tenia muy claro, si seguia asi no hiba a poder controlarse.

se estaba diviertiendo de lo lindo, nao estaba tan sonrrojado, parecia pedirle a gritos que le besara y el mismo no sabia si podria resistirse, suspiro internamente y sin quitar la sonrrisa de su boca, seria mejor que se separara o acabaria haciendo una tonteria.

no aguantaba mas, sentirlo tan cerca, no era una persona que se dejara llevar pon impulsos, sin embargo su cuerpo gano la batalla esta vez. en un segundo hizo desaparecer la poca distancia que habia entre ellos juntando sus labios con los del mayor. kakeru lo miro impresionado cuando se separo, y el prefiri que en ese momento se lo tragara la tierra.

ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato, nao solo miraba a las sabanas agarrandolas fuertemente mientras nabe miraba por la ventana el paisaje nevado. el ambiente era claramente tenso y esto empezaba a ser demasiado para el peque o.

tenia ganas de gritar, de llorar, de decirle lo mucho que le queria y abrazarle, pero sabia que todo eso era imposible, kakeru tenia novia, ademas que podia ofrecerle el que no pudiera hacerlo una mujer, estaba consciente de que era un inmaduro, que se enfadaba con mucha facilidad, pero dios lo amaba tanto era todo lo que el mismo no podia ser y eso fue lo que lo enamoro. sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse mientras apretaba mas fuerte las sabanas temblando.

ageno a todo esto el casta o estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, le verdad hacia un tiempo que no estaba a gusto con su novia, ltimamente no la soportaba y ya llevaba una semana sin verla para no tener que discutir, y ahora pasaba esto con nao, estaba realmente confundido

ya no podia aguantar mas, se destapo y se puso sus zapatos que estaban a un lado de la cama intentando contener las lagrimas, se levanto ante la mirada del casta o y empezo a dirigirse a la puerta

-nao donde vas? deverias descansar un poco mas

-estoy bien .siento .siento lo de antes- dicho esto abrio la puerta y la cerro de un portazo tras salir

-nao .

---------------------------------------

aunque no era muy tarde prefiri recoger sus cosas e irse a casa, llego a la sala del consejo escolar y sin que lo notaran recogio todo y se marcho, no queria hablar con nadie, necesitaba estar solo. cuando llego a su casa ni siquiera ceno y se encerro en su cuarto, pero el destino quiso que no se encerrara y sus hermanas no paraban de entrar, cabreado cogio su chaqueta y salio a la calle.

llego a un parque algo alejado de su casa, por las horas que eran y el frio que hacia no habia demasiada gente en la calle, llego hasta un banco y se sento siendo iluminado de vez en cuando por la luz de algun coche que pasaba cerca del parque

-por que he tenido que ser tan idiota? . por que no he podido controlarme? escondio su cabeza entre las rodillas- solo soy un crio

-pues normalmente no te comportas como uno- hablo una persona a su lado, se giro para ver a yuki alli- como esta el golpe? te duele?

-esta bien ya no duele - miro al suelo mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado

-nao se que nosotros no tenemos mucha confianza y probablemente yo no sea el mejor para decir esto, pero para lo que necesites estamos a tu lado e intentaremos ayudarte

-nadie puede ayudarme los gustos de una persona no pueden cambiarse

-pero tal vez no haga falta cambiarlos no? nosotros no sabemos si la persona que nos gusta nos corresponde, pero tenemos que tener el valor de averiguarlo

-yo se que no le gusto, tiene nov pareja

-tal vez nabe solo necesite un empujon- nao abrio los ojos y se sonrrojo mientras el raton se levantaba- deverias irte a casa, tus padres estaran preocupados

las lagrimas resbalaron por su cara, y por primera vez desde que se conoc an confio en el, le conto llorando todo lo que le pasaba de principio a fin mientras el sohma le acariciaba el pelo y le respond a con palabras reconfortantes

------------------------------------------

cuando nabe llego a la sala del consejo esperando encontrarse a nao para poder hablar con el, ninguno de los otros lo habia visto y sus cosas habian desaparecido, lo cual le hizo pensar que se habia marchado

ahora estaba esperando frente a la estacion a esa persona que era su novia, despu s de mucho pensarlo habia llegado a una conclusi n, estaba enamorado de ese peque o ni o, y no hiba a permitir que se le escapase.

visualizo a su novia a lo lejos que en cuanto le vio se abalanzo contra el abrazandole, pero esta vez no fue como las otras, el la separo, y ella supo que algo hiba a pasar

-------------------------------------------

-hola a todos!!!- saludo alegremente nabe entrando

-ahhh kakeru que te ha pasado en la cara!?- pregunto kimi- ya se! intentaste abusar de nao y te pego!

-quieres dejar de tratarme como un violador de ni os? dijo mirandola mal- hablando de el, donde esta?

-los chicos de su clase nos dijeron que no habia venido- contesto machi

-mmm vaya

-nabe- llamo yuki- ven necesito hablar con tigo

una vez estuvieron lejos de oidos indiscretos se miraron, parecia que ambos sabian de que hiban a hablar pero no sabian como empezar.

-sobre nao - comenzo yuki

-soy un idiota por no detenerle ayer lo se . pero no tuve valor

-esta enamorado de ti

-lo se

-nabe si no quieres nada con el diselo, si quieres estar con el intentalo, pero no te aprobeches de el, no esta preparado para algo asi

-ahora hablas como su hermano mayor- sonrio y se apoyo en una barandilla- no quiero hacerle da o, solo quiero estar con el

-entonces ve a buscarlo- kakeru se dio la vuelta y sonrio a yuki quien le devolvi la sonrisa

-ah ire a por el, adios princesa! grito dandole un golpe en la espalda y salio corriendo del colegio

-que ojo tienes para cargarte las escenas serias nabe - suspiro yuki visiblemente enfadado

------------------------------------

nao estaba tumbado en la cama, se habia levantando con algo de fiebre y sus padres insistieron en que se quedara en casa, seguramente seria por estar hasta tan tarde bajo ese frio

llamaron a la puerta y bajo a abrir preguntandose quien seria, demasiado pronto para ser cualquiera de sus familiares. al abrir la puerta se quedo estatico ante el estaba nabe sudando y respirando agitadamente

-que que haces .aqui- pregunto casi sin voz

-hehe .. venir a .buscarte- respondio sin aire, respiro hondo varias veces y volvio a hablar- me tenias preocupado, despu s de la forma que te fuiste ayer y que hoy faltaras

-solo ha sido un poco de fiebre, nada mas- respondio el menor

tras invitarle a pasar fue a la cocina e hizo un poco de te, ya que con el frio que hacia era lo que mas apetecia. se sentaron uno frente al otro y se mantuvieron en silencio

-nao, lo de ayer

-siento haberlo echo por favor olvidalo

-como se puede olvidar un sabor tan maravilloso- nao levanto la vista sonrrojado viendo como el otro se levantaba y se arrodillaba a su lado tomandole por el menton y acercandose poco a poco- daria lo que fuera por volver a probarlo ..

tras decir estas palabras junto sus labios con los del menor que no podia creer lo que pasaba, su mente no reaccionaba y su cuerpo tampoco, estaba perdido en las sensaciones que le producia el otro, dejo sus pensamientos pesimistas a un lado poniendo todo su empe o en resonder al beso, cosa que no logro demasiado bien pues nunca habia besado a nadie.

-tan deliciosos como los recordaba- dijo al separarse acariciandole la mejilla- no se comparan con ningunos

-por que . por que me dices eso?- pregunto con miedo

-porque me gustas nao, porque quiero ser el unico due o de todas tus cosas buenas y de las malas

-y ..tu novia .- las palabras de nabe lo estaban dejando desconcertado y feliz al mismo tiempo, pero una voz en su cabeza le decia que tuviera cuidado. ante la pregunta kakeru sonrio y se se alo la mejilla en la que tenia una tirita

-terminamos, porque quiero estar con tigo

volvio a besarle pero esta vez el menor correspondio enseguida ba ando sus mejillas y las de nabe con el agua salada de sus lagrimas. agradecio mentalmente a yuki por darle animos y sus pensamientos se centraron en nabe

-te amo .-confeso el menor

-lo se ..- le dio un corto beso- pero yo a ti mas

se fundieron nuevamente en un beso, este cargado de amor, de cari o y ganas de estar juntos

fin

extra: el consejo estudiantil se entera

-hey chicos tenemos algo que deciros!!!- nabe entro casi tumbando la puerta y arrastrando a nao

-n-no tienes por que proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos!!!- grito el peque o

-el peque o nao-chan ya es mayor y tiene su primer novio!!

-ah!! noo nao-chan aun es muy peque o!!! el no querra hacerlo tan pronto y cuando se niegue abusara de el! y es tan peque o que le dolera mucho!! nao-chan separate de ese desgraciado!!- dijo kimi abrazando al chico

-hey que el desgraciado te esta escuchando- dijo kakeru a su lado

-queeee!? kakeru como has podido, como puedes engatusar al pobre nao-chan para llevartelo a la cama a la fuerza!!!

-quieres dejar de decir que voy a abusar de el!?

kimi solto a nao y empezo a discutir con kakeru, el peque o se sento al alado de yuki suspirando, el sohma le miro y le sonrio

-me alegro por ti

-gracias, y gracias por escucharme

-no hay de que

-hey yuki me doy la vuelta y ya estas intentando robarme a mi novio!?

-yo no he hecho nada! para que querria robarte a nao!?

-porque es la cosa mas bonita del mundo!!!

nao suspiro sonrrojado mientras esos dos discutian, puede que no fueran los mejores, pero eran sus amigos, y kakeru simplemente era lo mejro que le ha pasado en la vida

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

espero que os haya gustado, pienso que me ha quedado un poco raro pero aun asi me gusta jajaja

pido perdon si al subirlo a fanfiction se han producido errores en el formato que hagan mas dificil leerlo -w-

estoy pensando en hacer una continuacion, si os ha gustado es probable que la haga ^w^

nos vemos en otro fic de furuba!!! 


End file.
